The invention relates to a device for connecting at least a discharge tube to a bung connection of a container for liquids and the like. In one prior art design, the connection is embodied with an inner screw thread, and the device comprises:
a cylindrical insert with screw thread arranged on the cylinder outer wall and co-acting with the bung, and further having a bottom provided with at least two openings,
a tube connecting bung for placing with the lower surface on this bottom and provided with passages for the discharge tube aligned with these openings,
and a clamping piece for fixing the connecting bung in the cylindrical insert via connecting means,
wherein there are arranged lugs placed in a determined pattern and recesses receiving these lugs.
Such a device is described in the Netherlands patent application 9400563 of applicant.
Such a connecting device serves to discharge liquid out of the container, wherein it is recommended to code the bung connection such that it fits only onto a container with a predetermined liquid. Used for this purpose are lugs and recesses co-acting with these lugs which ensure that only one particular connecting device fits onto one particular insert of the container. The insert is placed by the supplier of the liquid.
The drawback to the existing device is that the different components are arranged separately of each other, which in practice may still result in errors.